


The Trouble With Lust Cupcakes

by ruff_ethereal



Series: The Trouble With Lust Cupcakes [1]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Cheating, Drug-Induced Sex, F/F, Magic Made Them Do It, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Frustration, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... Is that sometimes, the wrong person eats them and becomes horribly, painfully horny for you--which wouldn't be a bad thing if you weren't already in a relationship with a different person, and more so if it didn't bring a lot of doubt about whether you should still be in said relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Under normal circumstances, Mal would be totally against putting Ben under another spell, but you see, she was really, really, _really_ horny, and he was just too chivalrous and virtuous for his own good.

Don't get her wrong, Mal loved Ben. He was sweet, he was righteous, he was kind. He was also a great kisser, knew how to touch her in all the ways that excited her, and how to whisper in her ear to get her heart pounding, her cheeks burning red, and the space between her legs tingling.

He just wouldn't have sex with her. “It's not that I don't find you attractive—you are!” Ben explained. “It's just that… well… I'm not ready yet.”

Externally, Mal nodded in understanding, internally, she wondered how in the hell could a 16 year old, 100% male like Ben could not want to have sex with her, or even just touch her down there—she'd be fine with getting fingered or eaten out, honestly!

“It's okay, Ben, I can wait for you.” Mal said, smiled, then kissed him for good measure.

And was when it quickly turned into a passionate make-out session that never went past ruffled clothing and the once-in-a-blue-moon grope from Ben, and Mal found herself painfully, _excruciatingly_ horny afterward that she realized she really, really, _really_ couldn't.

To her credit, she'd tried, she really had. She'd distracted herself, she'd tried to kill or tame her libido, she'd tried to just masturbate. But she found that her art and her magic practice tended to quickly dive into the realm of the sexual and the questionable; her raging hormones _laughed_ in the face of ice cold water, tea, and meditation; and after her taste of real, genuine human intimacy, her fingers, her toys, and the spells just couldn't do it for her if they were without the warmth of another body, another person's moans and whispered words in her ear, and the reassuring feel of someone holding her the whole while.

She'd become an affection addict, she realized, and to her chagrin, it had leaked into her sex life, too.

She briefly entertained thoughts about what they used to do on the Isle—casual hook-ups, playing “doctor,” taking turns teasing and servicing the other—but upon further reflection, she remembered how empty they were in every respect except for getting the other off as quickly as you could so you could have your turn, or lessen the risk of a voyeur chancing upon you and staying for a free show.

So now here she was in this kitchen late at night, icing a whole tray of filled cupcakes, before topping them with a cherry each. They were all in the shape of hearts, made with luxurious dark chocolate as the base, the icing purple with a hint of cinnamon for that extra bit of kick, and the filling creamy pink strawberry.

The treats were a delight to break open and slowly, lovingly lick clean from the inside out, in case all the symbolism Mal was putting in wasn't _painfully, desperately, stupidly_ **obvious.**

A dozen of these things seemed excessive, true, but if Ben was as much of a sex god as Audrey had not-so-subtly bragged about in the bathrooms and in other private, female-exclusive locations, Mal wanted to experience that mythical skill as many times as she could without having to go through the song and dance of seducing Ben and overcoming his natural sense of virtue and righteousness.(Incidentally, it would also go a long way to explaining all the incredible bitterness she'd had for her soon after the break-up.)

Sure, it was going away from Good, straight past Morally Ambiguous, and right back into Evil, but sue her—she was a sixteen year old girl with _needs,_ damn it.

Mal topped the last of the cupcakes with a cherry, every one of them perfectly placed and angled to make this batch the most scrumptious, beautiful, and tempting looking pastries she had ever laid her eyes on, if she did say so herself. If she didn't know what was in them, she might have decided to eat one just to enjoy the fruits of her labour.

But, that wasn't going to be tonight—“No, you little darlings are spending some time in the freezer.” Mal said as she got out a roll of plastic wrap. She was only ever going to need one—or possibly two—about once or twice a month, and she _definitely_ didn't want to risk having to explain why Ben had suddenly started ignoring his kingly duties in favour of constantly banging the brains out of his girlfriend. (Which, while personally just fine with Mal, wouldn't be very good for Auradon.)

It was when she'd finally wrapped the treats up tightly and prepared them for their trip to cold storage that Mal realized she'd forgotten something very important—a card, and a marker so she could tell every intrepid refrigerator raider that these cupcakes were made by her and for Ben. And if there was anyone who they weren't going to use the “It's everyone's fridge” argument against, it was her, and triply so anything made for Ben.

She left them on the counter where they were as she went off to root in drawers to look for a card and a pen. She didn't make any further attempt at hiding them when she left the kitchen to go look for writing supplies elsewhere; the cupcakes were _obviously_ of her make, and it wasn't hard to make the conclusion that they'd be best left alone, deliciousness be damned.

Besides, who in the _world_ would risk her wrath by stealing one of them?

* * *

Mal didn't notice Evie as she stalked past her in the halls, grumbling to herself about how tonight of all nights was when all the stray cards and writing implements in Auradon Prep would be everywhere but nearby the kitchen. Evie didn't question her friend's lack of greeting—she knew well enough when Mal was busy with something and should not be disturbed, especially when there was clear evidence like a stained apron still tied around her neck.

 _'Whatever she's working on must be pretty important…'_ Evie thought to herself as she crossed the hall. _'Probably something for Ben.'_ She suddenly stopped. “Right…” She mumbled to herself. “Ben, her boyfriend.”

When Evie learned that Ben and Mal's relationship wasn't as fake or temporary as they all thought it would be, she'd felt this inexplicable feeling of panic, confusion, and regret. She ignored it, explained it away as worry over Mal's new-found feelings jeopardizing their plan to steal the Fairy Godmother's wand. Then they all chose good, Maleficent was defeated; Ben and Mal were free to go on dates and be happy together as their schedules would allow; and every time Evie just happened to see them or hear about them being so very much in love and enjoying each others' company, the feelings would return, even stronger than they were then.

Nowadays, they were exactly three of them: anger for Ben, whenever she saw him kissing Mal, flirting with her, or doing something like the perfect boyfriend he was—but never for long, it seemed physically impossible to stay mad at someone that generous and kind; longing for Mal, whenever she helped her get ready for a date, got her dolled up and looking her best, before she sent her off on another date Ben; and disgust at herself, that she could never gather up her courage and confess, instead spending that time sulking about and wondering why it couldn't be her going out to town, taking a walk through the forest, or enjoying a quiet night in their room with Mal instead of him.

“You'll never know how much you love something until it's gone.” Her mother was fond of saying. And while she meant that for wrinkle-free skin and youth, it still applied.

Evie didn't know when (or  even why) she'd fallen for the girl that had bullied her and trapped her in a closet full of bear traps about a decade ago, but then again, stranger things had happened, like the son of the most powerful couple in Auradon giving the children of four of the most infamous villains a chance to live a normal life away from the Isle of the Lost—and those children turning to good, as hoped.

She came out of her thoughts and found herself in dire need of chocolate. Evie took a detour to the kitchen, hoping to chance on someone leaving some leftover pastries out or stored in the fridge or the cupboards—she promised she'd ignore anything that had a  warning  and sign the sheet, unlike  _some_ people in this school . Evie licked her lips, wondering what she might find on her search as she stepped through the swinging double doors.

Mal's cupcakes seemed to be waiting to greet her; the lights hadn't been shut off, and even under the plastic wrapping, the treats positively glowed, all but begging Evie to come over and take a bite—her now watering mouth and grumbling stomach were certainly telling her it was a good idea!

Evie stepped over to the counter, but stopped herself before she unwrapped the plastic. _'These are probably for someone else—Ben, no doubt.'_ She thought.

She could just imagine Mal presenting these cupcakes to Ben while they were out on a romantic picnic, probably put one of them in a special heart shaped box and have the rest hidden in the basket. Ben would pull one out with all the care in the world, break it in half, then he'd feed her the bigger piece…

Evie stopped. She and Mal were friends, right? She probably wouldn't mind if she took one cupcake, and if she did, well, now she'd have an excuse to take one for herself and even out the numbers.

There was a part of her that said it was best for her to actually _wait_ for Mal and _ask_ her, but a much louder and much more convincing part elsewhere reminded her that she really needed chocolate right now, and look, there were Mal's no doubt delicious cupcakes and they were _right there!_

Evie carefully unwrapped them—she didn't want to accidentally ruin Mal's cupcakes, that would just be unforgivable—and picked up one. She took a moment just to smell it, take in its delightful aroma of sweet sugar, rich chocolate, fresh strawberry, and even a hint of cinnamon that tickled her nose.

Her mouth started to water all over again. She slowly put the treat up to her mouth, and took a generous first bite.

Evie made a noise that would have been positively embarrassing if she weren't alone. Forget delicious—these were _divine,_ soft and moist, the flavours dancing on her tongue, even long after she'd chewed and swallowed it all.

The strawberry filling from the remaining half oozed out enticingly, and Evie found she couldn't resist lapping it up with her tongue. Her cheeks burned red as she brought it up to her lips and started sucking all the filling out of it—how would it look like if someone saw her like this? What would they think? What would happen and Mal walked in and saw her not only eating one of her cupcakes, but also enjoying it a little _too_ much?

 _'_ _Well, it wouldn't entirely be a_ bad _thing..._ _'_ Evie thought.

She hurriedly stuffed the rest of the cupcake in her mouth and chewed, not hiding the evidence so much as she just really wanted to fill her mouth with more of that sweet, chocolaty, fruity, spicy goodness. If the missing cupcake and the fact that she was the only person here didn't clue Mal in, then the crumbs, the icing, and the strawberry filling all over her lips and her fingers would seal her fate.

 _'It_ _'s_ so _worth it, though.'_ Evie thought as she grabbed the counter for support, her knees suddenly weak and wobbly. She chewed slowly, enjoying every last bit of the cupcake, before she swallowed, then moaned without the slightest bit of reluctance or shame.

These treats were _that_ good.

She realized she needed to convince Mal to make her a batch or three all for herself—and what perfect timing! There she was, walking back into the kitchen doors with a scowl on her face and a marker and sticky notes in her hands.

The pleasant warmth of the cupcake in her stomach suddenly shifted, the heat going down lower and between her legs. As the mere _sight_ of Mal suddenly made the heat grow worse, her knees buckle, and her panties grow very uncomfortable, Evie realized she _really_ probably should have asked first.

Not just because it would it have been polite, but because these cupcakes _definitely_ weren't normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Mal generally liked to, and did avoid panicking. There were few problems that were really worth fretting about, and the action itself rarely helped, and tended to just make bad situations even worse.

At that moment in the kitchen, however, Mal panicked, and panicked _hard_ , not really helped by the fact Evie was also panicking, blushing, and eying her with a look that was a mix of “predatory” and “eying the last piece of chocolate cake in the fridge after a long day.”

“Mal…?” Evie asked, her voice quivering.

Mal rushed over to the rest of the cupcakes, slapping the cards down, and hastily scrawled a message on them—

DO NOT EAT

\- Mal

\--before she slapped it on the edge of the tray. She carefully wrapped the treats back up—sue her, she'd spent a lot of time, money, and effort making them, and she was still planning on using them for their intended purpose—before she stuffed them all the way into the very back of the fridge.

 _'Step one: contain the situation,_ _c_ _heck!'_ Mal thought to herself as she slammed the door shut and turned around to face Evie.

She had only worsened, now biting her lip as sweat poured down her face; though Mal couldn't see exactly, she was _definitely_ crossing her legs and crossing them _tight._

 _'Step two: damage control… working on_ _it_ _!'_ Mal thought to herself as she rushed back to the counter and stood across Evie. She was about to ask her if she was okay, before she realized that was a _stupid_ question, and instead asked, “How're you holding up?”

Evie whimpered. _“Not good_ … what _were_ those things?”

Mal debated lying just to save face and not say to Evie's face that she was so desperate to get some from Ben that she was willing to put him under a spell again, before she realized that it was _pretty damn obvious,_ and Evie would have probably figured it out already or will soon.

“Lust potions—they're like the love potion except it makes the victim really, really, _really_ horny for the first person they see.”

Evie groaned. “Great, as if I needed any more help for that...”

Mal blinked. “What?”

They were both startled as the doors opened again. “Evening guys!” Lonnie said as she strode in with her arms loaded with baking supplies. “You two suddenly had a hankering for chocolate chip cookies, too?”

Before either of them could reply, Jane followed shortly after with her own armload of ingredients. She was about to greet them when she saw Evie, face completely red and holding the counter in a vice grip to keep herself up. “Are you okay, Evie?” She asked.

“No--” Evie started.

“Nope, absolutely not fine!” Mal cried as she quickly made her way around the counter and to Evie's side. “I think she just came down with something _terrible_ , and now I'm going to help her back to our room, right E?” She said as she looped an arm around Evie's waist.

Evie made a high pitched squeak before quickly nodding her head.

“You sure you don't want to bring her to the clinic instead?” Lonnie asked as she set her things down on the counter. “It seems pretty serious.”

The two of them started sweating even more than they already had. “Nope, not at all, bed rest, that's all she needs!” Mal said as she quickly shuffled the both of them out of the kitchen as quickly as she could, the double doors swinging in their wake.

Lonnie and Jane looked at each other and shrugged. They started arranging their ingredients and getting bowls and utensils from the cupboards. Jane stopped to close the fridge door properly—Mal had slammed it so hard the seal hadn't had time to engage before it bounced right back open—and couldn't help but peer at what was inside...

* * *

For her oversight in labeling the cupcakes and preventing someone from accidentally eating one, Mal had thoroughly prepared for everything else: the halls of Auradon Prep were mostly empty this Wednesday evening, most students inside their dorms or already where they were supposed to be, leaving the two of them free to run through the halls without any witnesses but the security cameras.

Unfortunately, the magic's effects were much stronger than either of them would have liked.

Evie stopped suddenly, hand flying up to the wall for support as she staggered forward. Still busy dragging her through the halls, Mal kept on going till Evie's weight pulled her back, while Evie herself tumbled forward. Mal's hands arms flew out and caught her, one foot stepping back for support as she held Evie up.

Their faces ended up inches away from each other, a fact that made Evie's cheeks burn even redder than they already were, and Mal's own to start turning that same colour, too.

“What's wrong?” Mal whispered frantically.

“I can't walk anymore!” Evie whined.

Mal's eyes flicked to the halls around them—still empty, thankfully—before coming back to Evie. “Are you serious?!” She almost screamed.

Evie bit her lip and nodded, eyes filled with anxiety and _need_.

Mal quickly looked around—security camera within easy sight of them, not to mention someone could easily pass by and see them, before her eyes fell on their salvation: a sign pointing to the girl's bathroom. She quickly started dragging Evie there, the latter struggling to keep up with legs that had all but turned to jelly.

Mal prayed there wasn't anyone inside as they burst through the doors. Mercifully, it was completely empty, every single stall door hanging open and ready for use. Mal dragged them all the way to the one furthest from the door, Evie slumped against the wall while Mal slammed the door shut and locked it.

She was about to spin around and stare at the wall when Evie grabbed her shoulder and spun her right back round to face her. “Mal— _please!”_ She whimpered. “You _have_ to help me.”

Mal stared into those chocolate brown eyes of hers—frantic, nervous, and desperate—and found her lips opening but no words coming out.

It wasn't like she didn't know what to do. After a certain age, children on the Isle of the Lost tended to fill their time with all sorts of sexual flings (or the mostly unsuccessful pursuit of it), and Mal and her friends were no strangers to it or to each other. This wasn't the first time she'd ever gotten Evie off, nor her she, and they'd certainly done it in worse circumstances than in one of Auradon Prep's bathrooms.

But this was the first time she'd ever even _considered_ doing anything sexual to Evie since leaving the Isle of the Lost, and to make matters worse, she was with Ben now. However you painted the situation, this was still cheating on him, no question about it.

“Mal… please, I'm _begging_ you...” Evie whispered, voice almost on the verge of tears. She slumped further down on the wall, her shaky legs spread as wide open as she could, her shaky arms hanging uselessly by her sides.

 _'Screw i_ _t._ _'_ Mal thought to herself as she lifted up Evie's skirt with one hand while the other found its way down her panties.

Evie's arms flew up and wrapped themselves around Mal, before she pulled her up to the wall with her, their bodies pressing up against each other, her chin resting on her shoulder. Mal blushed as she she could feel Evie's hot breath on her ear, hear every last whimper and cry of hers as she suffered under the throes of the lust spell.

Mal fumbled about, her fingers clumsily slipping into Evie's underwear. She paused as she found her fingers quickly damp with her arousal—she'd forgotten just how _wet_ could get, thick rivulets of the clear fluid running down her inner thighs right before she came, let alone when she was finally done and satisfied. The sweet, powerful smell of it finally hit her nose, and Mal found she had to stop as she felt a powerful wave of arousal hit her.

“ _Mal…_ _!”_ Evie whispered.

Mal gritted her teeth. _'Focus…' S_ he thought to herself as she slipped her fingers out of Evie's panties, clumsily pulling them down to her thighs. Evie gasped as she felt the air brush over her folds; Mal felt a number warm drops fall onto her hand as she brought it back between Evie's legs.

Evie squeezed her eyes shut and shook in anticipation.

Mal frowned. “Try to be quiet, alright?” She whispered.

Evie bit her lip and nodded frantically, eyes still closed.

Mal brought two fingers down on Evie's folds, rubbing up and down her length, feeling her fluids drip down onto her fingers and soak her palm. Evie gasped in pleasure, a clipped sound she cut short just a little too late.

“ _Evie!”_ Mal whispered frantically.

“I'm trying, I'm trying...” Evie sobbed, eyes still shut.

Conventional wisdom would say it'd have been best if Mal clamped her hand down on Evie's mouth, muffle her cries that way, but as she looked at her, sweat pouring down her skin, cheeks burning bright red, mouth wide open in a hungry pant, she found herself plunging down instead, locking lips with Evie and pressing them on tight.

Evie cried out in surprise, the sound coming out muffled. Mal quickly started rubbing her folds again, two fingers going up and down at a regular pace, her thumb reaching out and slowly rubbing around Evie's clit; she moaned, squeaked, and squirmed, her voice hushed by Mal's lips locked with hers, the soft drip of her arousal on the tiles to quiet to be suspicious.

It would have been great if Mal could have kept like that until Evie came, but unfortunately, her lungs burned for air well before that.

Mal pulled away gasping for air, her soaking wet hand still between Evie's legs but her fingers still. Evie panted for breath, legs shaking, her arousal pouring out from her folds, soaking her stockings, and growing the little puddle of it on the floor.

“ **Mal--!”** Evie barely kept herself from screaming in outrage.

Mal sucked in a breath. “Quiet…!” Was all she managed.

Evie whimpered, before she spied the leather of Mal's jacket underneath her apron. Without hesitation, she lunged forward and clamped her teeth around a mouthful of the fabric. She made a frantic noise, her arms squeezing tighter around Mal.

Mal didn't need to be told twice—she frantically rubbed Evie's folds again, her thumb circling her clit, not stopping even as she felt Evie start to quake and tremble, her warm arousal gushing out onto her palm, streaming down her legs, raining down onto the tiles below.

Some time after, Evie unclenched her jaws from Mal's jacket, leaving suspicious bite marks on the leather. She leaned back and slumped against the wall, a dazed, pleased look on her face as she slowly slid down to the bottom, panties still between her thighs.

Mal quickly took her hand back, tried not to look, but found she just couldn't wrench her eyes from Evie. Her sweet scent flooded her nostrils again—the air was thick with it—and she was struck with yet another wave of arousal, a much more powerful one that ignited a fierce heat between her own legs.

Mal was about to put her soaked hand down her pants when she heard the door open. She shook her head, frantically reaching out for the roll of tissues nearby and mopping up as much of the evidence as she could before cleaning themselves up. Evie regained her senses soon after and joined in, the two of them dumping a considerable amount of tissues into the trash, before she pulled her panties back up.

They dearly hoped no one would notice the way Evie's stockings were darker than usual.

Mal flushed the toilet for cover before she opened the door and warily peeked out. The Fairy Godmother was at the sinks, fixing up her hair and brushing her teeth. Mal quietly cursed and motioned to Evie.

Evie undid her hair and brushed some messy locks over her face for good measure. The two of them carefully sneaked out of the stall, hoping to avoid the Fairy Godmother's glance, but the sheer size of the mirror made sure it was only a matter of time.

The Fairy Godmother spat and rinsed out her mouth. “Oh, evening girls!” She paused as she saw their appearances, pale, nervous, and still sweating. “Something the matter?”

“Just… Evie wasn't feeling well earlier.” Mal explained as she quickly dragged her to the door. Behind her, Evie hastily made a noise that backed the claim up.

The Fairy Godmother frowned at them. “Don't you hesitate to call Campus Health if you two find yourselves coming down with something nasty, alright? We can't magic it away these days but let me tell you, modern medicine is its own miracle worker!”

“We will!” Mal said as she shoved them through the door and back out to the thankfully empty hallways.

The two of them shared looks, simultaneously shocked that they had gotten away with it, mortified with what exactly they had done, and just a _teensy_ bit excited. They quickly made their way down the halls and to their room, before anything else could happen.

Mal thought her problems would end when she got the both of them through that door, but in truth, they were only just beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author would just like to warn you all that they have no idea what they're doing, and that this chapter also reflects one of their weird kinks involving panties being kept on during sex.

Mal threw open the door to their room, Evie hastily rushed in. Mal stepped in and slammed it shut behind them, before she put her back to it, slumped down to the floor, buried her face in her hands, and groaned.

She was planning to stay there the whole night and wallow in self-disgust (from having made the damned cupcakes in the first place), worry (from someone else taking the cupcakes from the fridge she should _not_ have left them in), and painful, _excruciating_ horniness (from the incident in the bathroom, along with the fact that those damned cupcakes _still_ hadn't helped her get any).

She stopped and looked up when she saw Evie standing before her, still blushing, her feet awkwardly shuffling about on the floor, her hands in front of her but her fingers nervously drumming.

Mal sucked in a breath. “Look, Evie, that thing in the bathroom—it was just an emergency thing, alright? I'm sorry, but I'm not doing you again.” She said.

Evie frowned. “I was going to say it was your turn, actually. You remember that's how it works, right?” She smiled hopefully.

Mal did. It was about one of the most basic rules of casual sex on the Isle, aside from not telling their parents or any adults about it, _ever._ But that was on the Isle, this was on Auradon, and she was with Ben, to boot…

“Unless you don't want to.” Evie quickly added. “I mean, I'd understand if you don't want to...”

“Evie...” Mal said carefully. “Could we uh… take it slow this time?”

… And she was also really, really, _really_ horny, incredibly stressed, and really, really, _really_ wanted something good to come out of tonight.

Evie paused, before she smiled even wider. “Sure, Mal, whatever you want.”

Mal picked herself up from the floor and locked the door. In a fit of sudden paranoia, she strode past Evie and shut the curtains on both their windows. She debated going into her spell book and casting something that'd soundproof their room along with keeping anyone from intentionally or unintentionally seeing what was about to happen.

“So…” Evie said. “Your bed or mine?”

Mal stopped in the middle of opening her bedside table where said book was kept. She looked back at Evie, to her bed, always made, handwoven comforter that Mal knew was incredibly, luxuriously soft, along with smelling strongly of all of Evie's various shampoos, perfumes, and lotions, then to her own bed, while not exactly a solid slab of concrete in comparison, was much less soft and didn't smell as nice.

“Yours...” Mal said as she strode across the room, before settling herself down on the edge of Evie's bed and falling onto it with a muffled thumph. She easily sank into the cushions, the various scents they'd picked up already wafting into her nose and proving to be quite the soothing, calming aroma indeed.

Mal sighed happily.

Evie chuckled as she joined her side, letting herself fall back too. “Tonight's been pretty rough on you, huh?”

“You have no idea...” Mal mumbled. “I guess it wouldn't have been as bad if _I_ were the one getting fingered in the girl's bathroom.”

Evie blushed. “Yeah… those cupcakes are really something else.”

“You sure it wasn't _me_ you have to thank?” Mal asked playfully.

Evie paused. So did Mal when she realized what she'd said, exactly.

Mal awkwardly pushed herself up and sat on the side of Evie's bed. “So… about it being my turn…?” She asked sheepishly.

“Well, for starters, let's get you out of that apron.” Evie said as sat up, she leaned in, and rested her chin on Mal's shoulder. Mal blushed as she undid the knot on the back; once more, she could feel her hot breath on her ear, a sensation that quickly brought to mind what happened earlier.

Strings undone, Evie leaned back and pulled the apron up and over Mal. She tossed the flour-and-spice stained cloth to the side, and gave her jacket a mock critical look. “This jacket of yours has got to go, too—it's making you _extremely_ overdressed.” She murmured playfully as she reached up to the zipper.

She stopped as she saw the obvious teeth marks on the leather. Mal looked, and finally saw them for the first time.

“ _Wow,”_ was all she could say.

“I'll get it fixed, no problem.” Evie said quickly.

“No, I mean, _wow,_ you came _that_ hard?”

Evie smiled sheepishly. “Hey, your cupcakes and your fingers make for a pretty  powerful  combo...” She  mumbled.

Mal blushed. Why was this making her so excited and  even  proud…? She was brought out of her thoughts as Evie  finally started unzipp ing her jacket.

“You know I've had fantasies like this?” Evie said as she slipped her hands inside and pulled it off Mal's shoulders.

“About undressing me?” Mal asked.

“Mhmm.” Evie replied. “Just the two of us, alone together somewhere private, just me taking your clothes off, one by one...”

Mal blushed. “And I'm just letting you do it just cause...?”

Evie chuckled to herself. “I always imagined it was because you were too busy fretting over something to even dress yourself… so being the good friend I am, I'd help you out, maybe even help you relax a little...”

“Or a lot.” Mal mumbled as she slipped her arms out of the sleeves and tossed the jacket to the floor. She was still in her shirt, pants, and shoes, but suddenly, sitting her alone with Evie, it felt like she was wearing even less.

“What next?” Evie asked.

“Huh?” Mal asked back, cheeks suddenly burning red.

Evie smiled. “You want me to take your shirt off, or do you want to get out of those shoes and pants next?”

Mal thought about her reply, her eyes opening wide in alarm as she remembered a _very_ important detail.

Evie frowned. “Something wrong, Mal?”

Mal looked away and mumbled something under her breath as she reached down and undid her shoes.

“Excuse me?”

“I said 'Promise you won't laugh'!” Mal said as she kicked off her boots.

Evie shot her a questioning look.

Mal opened her mouth to explain, before thinking better of it. “It's better if I just show you—and you haven't promised you won't laugh yet!” She said as she stood up from Evie's bed.

“I promise I won't laugh.” Evie said, raising up her hand before she crossed her heart with it.

Mal kept on blushing as she undid her pants. Evie watched her pull them off, why Mal made her promise quickly becoming apparent as soon as it came down to her thighs.

Evie stared. Face burning red and a scowl on her face, Mal pulled her pants down to her ankles and slipped her legs out of them before she kicked them away, too. She gave Evie a half-hearted warning glare, one that came off as more awkward and embarrassed than intimidating in the slightest.

“Oh, Mal, they're adorable!” Evie gushed.

Mal's expression turned confused. “You really think so…?” She asked.

“You've got little baby dragon prints on your panties! They're twins, too! Come on, lift your shirt and turn around, I want to see how it looks from the back!”

Mal reluctantly did, lifting up the hem of her shirt and keeping the black lace from dangling over her underwear. Though she was sure she was already blushing as bright as she could, the heat on her face only seemed to grow hotter as she showed off her rear to Evie.

In spite of the silly design, the panties still left a good amount of her butt cheeks exposed.

“You mind keeping these on, M?” Evie asked.

“ _What...?”_ Mal asked.

“I _really_ want to see you get wet while still wearing these.”

Mal turned around to look at her. Evie gave her a look that said she was in fact dead serious. Somehow, instead of being confused, it ended up exciting her quite a bit.

Mal dropped the hem of her shirt. This was getting weird—not in a bad way, she realized, but in a way she couldn't readily explain, and that bothered her. She awkwardly climbed back into Evie's bed, sitting up at the head, back propped up with some of her many pillows and her legs folded in front of her.

“So was that a 'Yes' or a 'No' to keeping the panties on?” Evie asked.

Mal spread her legs, hands resting on at her sides and on the bed. “Yes.” She mumbled.

Mal's eyes quickly locked onto Evie as she removed her own clothes with much more speed and much less flair. She unzipped her coat, smiling at coyly at Mal as she shrugged it off her shoulders; she wasn't wearing much underneath that night, just atank top. Her own boots were untied and left on the floor, her skirt unzipped and slipped down her legs, but she kept her stockings and panties on.

The same ones that got soaked earlier in the bathroom, from how dripping _wet_ she had gotten...

Mal felt herself getting even more excited just thinking about it. And now here was Evie, half-naked and crawling up to her with a hungry look on her face. She felt her heart start pounding and her breath hitch as Evie leaned back up to her ear. “Do you want to tell me what to do? Or do you just want to lay back and let me help you relax...?” She whispered.

Mal shivered. “The second…”

Evie giggled. “You got it.” She pulled away, her hands reaching up into Mal's shirt, fingers tracing on the bare skin of her stomach.

She couldn't help but compare her to Ben—his rough and strong grip against Evie's gentle and loving touch—but that was where it ended. Ben had never so much as reached down her shirt or any part of her clothes in any way that was _definitely_ sexual, and she quickly found she didn't want to think about him anymore and focus on the soft, warm kisses Evie was leaving on her skin, a trail that started on her stomach and slowly made its way up her chest as she lifted her shirt up higher and higher.

Evie stopped the kisses as her hands reached Mal's breasts, her fingers shamelessly tracing the curve of each mound underneath her bra before she lifted hem up and held it to her upper chest. “Aww,” she said in mock disappointment, “you didn't get matching underwear?” She smiled at Mal.

Mal blushed, simultaneously annoyed and seriously turned on—a strange combination, that was to be sure. “Sue me, they don't make a lot of bras in silly print.” She snapped half-heartedly.

“Real shame...” Evie hummed. “You mind if I?” She gave an expectant look down at Mal's breasts, then up at her.

Mal nodded. Evie let her shirt fall back over her hands as she reached behind Mal's back and quickly undid the clasp of her bra. Evie pulled the underwear to the side, leaving Mal's breasts completely exposed.

She stayed there for a moment, just admiring them. Mal found herself blushing and biting her lip.

“You are _beautiful_ , you know that?” Evie mumbled.

Mal just kept on blushing in reply.

Evie hummed. “You know, I wonder if you're still as sensitive as I remember you being...” She mumbled as she lowered her lips down to one breast. She slipped her tongue out and slowly, lovingly ran it around one of her nipples.

Mal shrieked and jumped, the pink nub quickly hardening.

Evie pulled away and chuckled. “Nope—even easier to get off, that's for sure.” She gave Mal a sly smile.

Mal groaned. “I haven't had in a long while, okay? _Way_ too long...”

Evie paused. “Seriously? But what about Ben?”

Mal sighed and looked away. “Why do you think the I made the cupcakes in the first place...?” She grumbled half-heartedly.

An awkward moment of silence fell between him.

“Well—you've got me, don't you?” Evie asked.

Mal smiled warmly and nodded.

Evie smiled back and lowered herself down to her other breast, wrapping her lips around it this time before she started licking and sucking. If there were any ill feelings left from that awkward detour, they quickly disappeared as Mal reached behind Evie's head, threading her fingers into her hair as she pulled her in closer, squirming and moaning the whole while.

Evie gently nibbled on her nipple, just a light rake of sharp teeth that sent a huge shock up Mal's spine. She yelped, Evie pulled away and looked up at her with a concerned look.

“Too much…?” She asked.

Mal quickly shook her head. “No, keep going...” She started lightly, frantically pulling Evie back in, removing any doubts she might have had.

Evie latched back on, lavishing attention on her nipple with her tongue, lightly nibbling on it every once in a while to make Mal shriek and writhe. Her hand moved down Mal's bare stomach, fingers slipping down the cloth of her panties and between her legs.

She pressed her fingers down on the patch of cloth there, and smiled. “You _sure_ you didn't have one of those cupcakes too?” Evie asked as she pressed the fabric all the way up to Mal's folds, rubbing up and down length through her panties.

Mal shivered and whimpered in reply, the wet spot there quickly growing.

Evie brought her hand back up and gently pulled Mal's hands out of her hair and down to her back instead. Mal didn't complain or resist, quickly clutching small handfuls of Evie's tank top.

“You ready?” Evie asked as she slipped her hand into the band of Mal's panties, two fingers hovering just over her slit.

Mal bit her lip and nodded quickly.

Evie pressed her fingers down, running up and down the length of Mal's slit; she gasped and squirmed at Evie's touch, leaking hot arousal all over her fingers and the quickly growing dark patch on her underwear.

Mal dug her fingernails into the fabric of Evie's top. “Y-yes...” She moaned.

How long had it been since she'd felt this excited? Since touching herself or getting touched down there had actually gotten a reaction other than that obvious, frustrating sensation that it wasn't going to be enough?

Far, far, _far_ too long…

Evie settled into a steady rhythm, delighting in Mal's shivering, squirming, and moaning at her touch. When she felt her folds turn soaking wet, she stopped and slowly slipped one inside.

Mal's breath caught in her throat again. “Evie…?” She whimpered.

Evie looked up at her.

“D-on't stop… please...”

Evie smiled. “I won't. I promise.” She slipped her second finger in, turned them, and started curling them up, feeling around the inside of Mal's warm, wet walls.

Mal bit her lip, shaking in excitement, worrying that Evie wouldn't find the right spot until she felt her fingers press down on a little rough spot inside her walls, and all she could think about was the huge shocks of pleasure rocketing up her spine—ones Evie was all too happy to cause again and again.

It doesn't take her long to cum, her walls spasming and clenching down on Evie's fingers, her arousal gushing out of her folds and completely soaking her panties dark and a sizable spot on the sheets, her fingers clutching Evie's tank top in a death grip as the rest of her shivered and squirmed from her orgasm.

Who-knows-how-much frustration and pent up need drains away in that moment, all that stress, anxiety, and frustration just melting away to nothing and leaving Mal's mind blissfully, peacefully blank save for the waves of pleasure washing over her.

Evie pulled her fingers out, both of them dripping wet with Mal's arousal. She slipped them both into her mouth, happily sucking and licking them clean of every last drop. She hummed happily as she put a hand to Mal's lower back, gently coaxing her down on her bed.

Still blissful and dumb from her first orgasm in months, Mal let her, closing her eyes as Evie leaned in for a kiss. She let go of the fistfuls of now warped and stretched cloth in her fingers, her hands roaming down Evie's back and holding her hips instead.

Their lips locked, gentle and loving this time. Evie prodded at Mal with her tongue, Mal eagerly let her in, moaning as Evie dove into her mouth and started slowly exploring it. She tasted _amazing_ , like apples and honey with a hint of the indescribably delightful taste of her own arousal. Evie pulled away, gently biting down on Mal's lower lip and earning another yelp from her as she did.

Evie fell on her side, Mal turned to face her; they wrapped their arms around each other and lay there in bed together, faces but a few inches away from each other.

“That was amazing...” Mal mumbled.

“Hopefully as amazing as you were earlier...” Evie mumbled back, smiling.

Mal chuckled and leaned back up for a kiss.

She realized quite a lot of things during that kiss—that the spark she felt and the tingle down her spine was _way_ stronger than anything she'd ever had with Ben, that the way Evie had touched her and teased her got her _far_ more excited than he could, and that she _really_ wasn't quite so interested in using the cupcakes on _him_ anymore.

She also realized that those were going to cause her a lot of very serious trouble very soon, not to mention the fact that she really needed to take more precautions with those cupcakes—leaving a fiercely worded note before storing them in the back of the communal kitchen freezer just wasn't enough.

Mal decided they could all wait for tomorrow morning, however.

For now, she wanted to spend the rest of her night cuddling with Evie and enjoying her afterglow.


End file.
